The Rainbow Mermaid
by The Time Traveler
Summary: Rainbow Brite and Starlite discover a strange new place and the secret she discovers has an interesting effect.


The Rainbow Mermaid

AN: This was a very special request and inspired by a picture of one particular deviant. So please sit back relax and enjoy.

It was another great day in the land of colors, Rainbowland. Of course practically almost everyday in this land was peaceful, the encounters of Murky Dismal and Lurky not withstanding of course. Along with it's tranquility, most of it is known to the beings who inhabit this land, from the Sprites, to the horses, to the Color Kids and even Rainbow Brite herself.

However, Rainbowland, like any other land, is vast and can contain many mysteries, and one such mystery was soon about to be found by Rainbow Brite herself.

* * *

Rainbow and her magnificent horse, Starlight, were out having a small casual ride, which was a nice break from bringing colors to the whole world, which they did do earlier that morning.

"Sure is pleasant today", RB said.

"Indeed it sure is", said Starlite. "What is even more amazing was that we never noticed this trail before."

"I have to admit you are right Starlite", said Rainbow. "But that's what makes it more exciting."

Neighing in agreement the two continued their trek.

* * *

The trail soon ended at the end was a huge magnificent meadow with bluish grass and lovely trees. In the center was a pond that seemed to sparkle.

"Wow isn't this great Starlite", asked Rainbow as she dismounted the said horse.

"Yes it is very beautiful", said Starlite. "But why on Earth would the grass be blue. It's usually green."

"Hmm that is strange", said Rainbow feeling it. She headed over to the pond. "And what's with this pond?"

"No idea but if I were you, I'd keep my distance", suggested Starlite.

Just then a small fish leaped out and landed in the grass. Then to their amazement started to swim around in it, like it was water. Then it swam back into the water.

"Starlite did you see that", asked Rainbow.

"Yes", the horse replied. "Like I said something is strange here."

Her curiosity peaking Rainbow Brite stepped closer to the pond.

"Rainbow don't get too. . ., warned Starlite but it was too late. A fish leaped out startling Rainbow Brite and she fell into the pond and started to sink and she lost consciousnesses as a tingling feeling came through her body.

* * *

Rainbow Brite's eyes shot open and at the moment she realized she was laying down at the bottom of the pond she and Starlite happened upon earlier. She tried to make a swim to get up but realized she had trouble with her legs. And while she was thinking about it she was breathing, all while underwater.

She looked down and she couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of her usual dress and color belt she had on a pair of seashells that was attacked to a band reminiscent of the sleeves of the arm areas of her dress. A few arm bands were what remained of it as well but to her biggest surprise she had a long blue fish tail with a elegant rainbow like fin.

All too surprised she gave it a shake to see if it was real. To her surprise it was. She moved it and she manged to swim up a bit. She managed to an experimental circle to get the hang of it.

"All right", she said. She then quickly swam up and broke the surface.

"Rainbow!" gasped her horse.

"Starlite" she gasped as she held her fin up in the air.

"Oh my word! What happened to you", gasped Starlite.

"No idea. One minute I was drifting below and when I woke up I was like this", said rainbow.

She quickly swam to shore and got closer.

"Well any ideas on what to do now", asked Starlite.

"We need to get to the Color Castle and find try to find out more about this", said Rainbow.

"Right", said Starlite. He turned to go when Rainbow reached out a hand.

"Uh. . a little help?"

The end. . or is it?

All right what happens next? Well I will leave that up to you. I may write a sequal to this. But anyway I hope your like and the picture I have belongs to the deviant 'Life-is-the-bubbles'. Please go and check out her work.


End file.
